


Sailing

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, light turtlecest, shameless fluff, sickness recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Raph finds a way to help his recovering mate relax for a little while





	

On ninja silent feet Raph climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the farmhouse taking care to skip the squeaky step on the way. Donatello was resting in the room that they shared and Raph didn’t want to wake him up if he was asleep. It was early afternoon and uncommon for any of the turtles to be sleeping at this time but Raph knew that Don could use all of the rest that he could get at the moment.

Coming up to the farmhouse had been vacation for the turtles. It was a chance for them to get away from the patrols and the fighting and the training that made up most of their lives and gave them a chance to relax and just be teenagers for a little while.

As much as they had all been looking forward to their vacation not all of them had been able to enjoy it as much as the others. Almost as soon as they had gotten to the farmhouse Don had come down with the flu and had been absolutely miserable ever since.

The normally olive green turtle had lost most of his healthy complexion and had a hard time keeping down any of the light soups that Mikey had made for him to try and keep up his strength. Things hadn’t been made any easier when a fever had taken hold of Don and sapped most of his remaining strength leaving him feeling weak and shaky.

Over the past few days with Raph looking after him Don had begun to make a slow recovery. Don was by no means completely back to his old self and still needed to rest for most of the day but he could keep food down and stay awake for longer periods of time which went a long way to calming his mate’s nerves.

Pushing the door open carefully Raph poked his head into the bedroom and saw Don laying on his side awake and looking out the window with hooded eyes.

“Hey Donnie,” Raph greeted softly as he stepped inside the room. “How are you feeling?”

Don twisted over so that he could face Raph more directly. “I’m feeling a bit better. Not throwing up anymore so that’s a good thing but my muscles still feel a bit weak at the moment which is driving me a bit crazy.”

Raph nodded as he crossed the room and pressed the back of his hand against Don’s forehead to test to see if his fever had receded. Cool skin just a bit warmer than normal met Raph’s hand and the hothead turned the touch into a gentle caress down the side of Don’s cheek.

“If you’re feeling up to it I’ve got a surprise for you outside,” Raph said doing his best to make his gravelly voice as gentle as he could. “I was thinking that getting some fresh air and sunshine might do you some good.”

Don laid on the bed and thought about the offer for a minute. As much as he loved Raph, loved spending time with his mate, and agreed with Raph’s point about the sunshine and fresh air, Don just wasn’t sure if he was up for much adventure right at the moment.

The recovering turtle was just about to tell Raph no when he looked up into the hopeful eyes of his lover and he just couldn’t bring himself to be the one to make that look go away.

“As long as we aren’t out too long,” Don conceded.

Slowly Don sleepily sat up and leaned heavily against Raph’s side as he got off of the bed. Raph quickly wrapped an arm around Don’s waist to help his lover. Together the two of them made their way downstairs and out of the house. Don’s steps were slow and dragging but Raph didn’t hurry them and went at his lover’s pace with no complaints.

They didn’t run into any of their family as they made their way across the lawn and onto the shaded forest path that lead down to the lake just on the edge of the farm house’s property. As they walked Don leaned into Raph’s strong hold partly for the added stability and partly to enjoy the feeling of strength of his mate which he hadn’t gotten to enjoy since he had gotten sick, keeping Raph away in order to keep him from sharing in his illness.

The walk down the path was done in comfortable silence with both turtles simply enjoying each other’s company. The only time Don stumbled was when the two of them left the woods and came to the edge of the beach. Sitting where the water met sand was a sturdy rowboat with two solid oars and a pillow laid out on one of the seats.

“I thought that you might enjoy to go for a trip around the lake,” Raph murmured leaning in to nuzzle at Don’s cheek.

Don smiled and tipped his head into the loving gesture. “I would love to.”

With Raph’s help Don climbed into the boat and sat on the pillowed seat while Raph pushed the boat out into deeper water where it could float instead of scraping the bottom of the lake. Cool droplets of water were flung from Raph’s feet onto Don’s overheated skin as he jumped into the boat and took hold of the oars to propel them across of the lake.

The walk to the lake had sapped most of the strength that Don had managed to build up with the past days of doing nothing but resting. Now that he was on the boat with Raph rowing them out across the lake the genius had to admit that the walk had been worth it. The feeling of the warm sun beating down on his shell had a nice relaxing effect and the light breeze helped keep the still slightly feverish turtle from feeling overheated. 

Tipping his head back, Don closed his eyes and let the sun and the breeze relax him more than he had felt at any other point during this vacation. For his part Raph didn't say a word and just continued rowing the boat around the lake keeping his strokes even and consistent.

Slowly they circled the lake soaking in the afternoon sun and breeze and love that encompassed the boat they sat in. The vacation at the farmhouse hadn’t started out very relaxing given Don’s illness and it still hadn’t completely turned around but this moment right here was everything that they had hoped for when they first came up and they were going to enjoy every last minute of it.


End file.
